Reliving a Legacy
by onyx-dreams
Summary: R for swearing, suggestive content, and drug use. Mia, Isaac, Garet, Jenna, Ivan, and Sheba are all troubled teens with morale probs until they discover strange powers, their past, and their soulmate. I have ceased to continue writing this
1. And it begins again

Reliving a Legacy By onyx-dreamer  
  
Disclaimer: Me: *o* Ahmann.It's torture saying this.I dun wanna.  
  
Bit: You have to. Unless you want to live in a cardboard box rather than the dog house.  
  
Me: Fine! I'll say it! In fact I'll scream it! DAMMIT I DON'T OWN GOLDEN SUN, ITS CHARACTERS, NOR CAMELOT! HAPPY?????!  
  
Bit: She does own the story though.you'll probably steal it but just to say, it's hers.  
  
Me: *gasp!* I said the word.  
  
Bit: o.0; .Maaannn.here we go again. -_-;;  
  
Me: *runs to Camelot shrine and starts worshipping*  
  
Bit: On with the story.^-^;  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Isaac sat in his room. The craving, the need was back. He already had his hook up waiting with the latest stock; he just needed the money.  
  
Carefully he snuck into the kitchen. (A/N: This at 2 in the morning.) Knowing where to find the money, he dug into his mother's purse. His mom was a highly successful jeweler and wouldn't miss one hundred dollars. He took enough to cover the expense.  
  
Dressed in his street clothes (a baggy black shirt that say, "Tell your girlfriend she fucked good," baggy black pants with a spiked belt, black Vans, a studded collar, a leather fingerless glove on his left hand, and a single gold earring in his right ear shaped like a sun) he made his way out of the penthouse building and into the neon-lit street in New York City.  
  
He made his way past various bars and strip clubs until he came to the hooker corner where he was supposed to meet his contact. Sure enough, his contact was there but seemed busy trying to convince a particularly attractive red head to sleep with him.  
  
"Saturos?" Isaac called.  
  
Immediately the man whirled around, away from the girl. "Who are you?"  
  
Isaac took a moment to adjust to Saturos's cult-like look before answering, "I am Isaac. You have the goods?"  
  
"You got the money?" Saturos questioned.  
  
"All $100," Isaac answered, pulling out the cash for Saturos to see.  
  
"Good," Saturos snapped, taking the money. He quickly dug into his jacket, pulled out some heroine, and handed it to Isaac. "That's the best and strongest stuff on the market. Don't overdose. You're a good client, wouldn't want you to die on me," he warned. He suddenly lightened up and smiled at me. "Would you like to join me in knocking one of these pretty ladies up? I was just about to have Jenna join me," Saturos indicated the red head.  
  
Isaac took a closer look at Jenna and got the feeling that he knew her. He quickly shrugged it off. He was taken by surprise when one of the hookers had come up behind him and squeezed his butt. He spun around to find a female with long blonde hair and the same cult-like look as Saturos except pink.  
  
"I'm Menardi," she said seductively. She slid her hands underneath Isaac's shirt and ran them all over his chest. "I run this corner. Maybe you would like to find a room somewhere.?" she purred. By this time she had worked her hands down to his pants. She slowly set about undoing his belt.  
  
Isaac sighed. He didn't have time for this. He slowly grasped Menardi's hands and removed them from his belt. "I'm sorry but I will have to refuse both yours and Saturos's offers. My addiction is in need of being fed. Bye."  
  
Menardi pouted but let him go. Such a nice ass with a lot of money was walking away. Pity.  
  
"You know how to contact me Isaac. Next time you need to refill, call me." Saturos called. He then turned and began to sweet-talk Jenna again.  
  
But she was to busy watching this 'Isaac' character walk off. He was sexy. And also familiar. He soon disappeared into the crowd farther down the street leaving her to refocus her attention on Saturos. 'Oh well. I gotta get one more screw in, then I have to get home and get ready for school,' she thought. She finally accepted Saturos's offer and walked into the seedy motel with him.  
  
  
  
A/N: This is NOT an Isaac/Jenna for all appearances. It will develop later. Have patience. And I'm sorry to any Jenna fans for placing her in that role, but all the characters have different problems with their morale. This is just Jenna's. Everything will come together in time. Bye now! 


	2. A meeting takes place

Reliving a Legacy  
  
By Onyx-dreams  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
Me: *mumbles* Dun wanna. . .  
  
Bit: Ya have to deary. You can be sued if you don't!  
  
Me: *GLARES* Just shut up moron. . .I know what can happen.  
  
Bit: *gulp* *slinks away in reflex for self-preservation*  
  
Me: *continues glaring at Bit* I don't own Golden Sun, nor Nintendo, nor Camelot.  
  
  
  
Isaac woke the next morning to his mother pounding on his door. "Isaac! Time to get up! Your first day of school is today!" she shouted.  
  
Isaac groaned. 'Grreeaattt. . .I just give myself a high and completely forget that school is the next day. I am so stupid.' He rolled out of bed and searched through his closet. He may be a drug user and a teenager, but he still kept his room tidy and organized. Very uncharacteristic for what he was. He quickly picked out the school uniform which was green slacks, white dress shirt, and a gold tie. He quickly put the uniform on and dashed out of his room to the kitchen where his mother was waiting with some Pop- Tarts in hand. He gave his mother a kiss on the cheek, took the Pop-Tarts, and ran to the front door where he scooped up his book bag and ran out the front door of the penthouse.  
  
Isaac sat himself down in his usual seat in the dark, shadowy corner of the room. He sighed. 'Once again, the infamous Isaac Golden appears to be on the top of the most wanted bachelor list of Burndale High.' Isaac scowled. It was the same every year. Wink, pinch the butt, flutter your eyes, and give a catcall while looking from heat to toe.  
  
As usual he was early. He began rummaging through his book bag for his Discman and his POD cd. Soon enough he has found them and was sprawled out at his desk listening. 'Ah. . .half an hour of silence. . .' Isaac thought. But that was no to be While Isaac shut his eyes listening to his music, a girl with long aquamarine hair in a ponytail and sapphire blue eyes walked into the classroom. She was wearing an extra long green plaid skirt that touched the floor, along sleeve white blouse, and a gold tie. Her saddle shoes stuck out from underneath her skirt.  
  
She spied Isaac and frowned while walking quickly to the desk in front of the oblivious blonde. She dumped her book bag next to her desk and tapped Isaac on the shoulder.  
  
  
  
A/N:  
  
Me: I'm too tired to continue writing right now. Once I'm awake and more coherent I'll type up the next chappy alright? Adios! 


End file.
